


Smile

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dancing, F/M, POV Wynne (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Wynne watches Zevran and the Warden.





	Smile

Wynne was very quiet as she sat back in her seat in the tavern, taking small sips of her hot tea. Alistair, beside her, was buried in a book, frantically turning the pages as if he would die before he got to the end tonight, and it was good, to see him so concentrated on something other than his own hardships.

It did mean he wasn’t talking, however, and therefore was offering no distraction at all, meaning that Wynne could hardly take her gaze away from Zevran and the Grey Warden.

It drew some attention, but not much - there were various travellers that passed through here, elves included, and so not many in the tavern were focusing on them: Mahariel with her head laid forward, her cheek against Zevran’s shoulder, her hand _far_ lower on his (ahem) back than it needed to be; Zevran with his lips against her hair, his arms curled about her back. They did not dance so much as sway to the bard’s music, and watching them, Wynne felt…

Zevran was a distraction, that much was to be true. The Warden had a duty to perform, and she knew this - Zevran would only split her attention in the battles to come. 

And yet, how could Wynne fault her for wanting this? For taking comfort in _this_?

Zevran’s lips were moving, and Wynne couldn’t hear what he was saying, but she saw Mahariel’s smile - a small smile, small and sad, more often the smile she wore than not. She was a serious woman, perhaps to a fault. She could tease with someone like Zevran, but as soon as she came away, she was sincere and serious, and always so, so sad.

If Zevran made her smile, even for the smallest time, how could Wynne object?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
